Snowfall
by The.Shadow.Night
Summary: Snow. It covers the ground in white. It is beautiful and can hide anything. But it also has nefarious purposes, as the Young Justice team finds out. One-shot, set pre-invasion.


**Snowfall**

White powder fell from the sky. It had been falling for a long while now, and a couple feet had accumulated on the ground. M'gann stood at the window, transfixed.

"What's up M'gann?" Robin said, walking up quietly.

"It's snow! We don't have snow on Mars. It's just so pretty."

"Yeah, wanna go play in it?"

"Hello M'gann! I should have thought of that sooner!"

"Let's see if we can convince the others to join us."

Robin cackled an ran off down the hall, M'gann following him. In the living room of the Mountain, Wally and Artemis were squabbling, Connor was watching static, and Kaldur was reading. The two burst into the room, drawing all eyes to them.

"It's snowing!" Robin announced.

Wally got a wicked grin "You know what that means."

"What does it mean?" Kaldur asked.

"It's time for a snowball fight!" Wally said.

"Yeah, me and Wally have one every year!" Robin said.

"I'm gonna go call Roy. Meet me outside," Wally said, running off.

"I do not believe a 'snowball fight' is a good idea," Kaldur said.

"But it is. In a snowball fight, you have to practice your aim, ingenuity, and stealth skills. It's a perfect team bonding training exercise."

"I'm in," Artemis said, surprising them all. "It's the perfect opportunity to show Batwatch a thing or two."

"I think this will be so much fun! Don't you, Connor?" M'gann asked.

"Whatever," he responded, though he looked somewhat interested in what was about to occur.

"Let us go then."

They all bundled up for the cold weather outside, and met up with Wally.

"Roy said he'd be here soon. So, is everyone in?"

"Yep. We should probably split into teams."

"I call M'gann!" Wally said.

Robin rolled his eyes. "How about everyone chooses a team? Wally and I'll be team captains."

It ended out with Robin's team being composed of Kaldur and Artemis, while Wally had M'gann and Connor.

"You will have one hour to build a snow fort and gather ammunition starting… now!" Robin yelled.

* * *

Kaldur was lost in what to do. Artemis and Robin had immediately started sketching out a floor plan in the snow and building something with the snow.

"Kaldur, get as much snow as you can over here," Artemis told him.

He went and grabbed some large buckets, filled them with snow, and dumped them out near the two. Four walls began to form around them, and Kaldur kept bringing more snow.

"Okay, I think that's good enough. Kaldur, start making snowballs. Artemis is working on the tunnel to get in and out, and I have another plan," Robin's voice came from the fort.

A couple minutes later, Artemis blonde hair appeared under the snow. She found Kaldur surrounded by huge balls of snow, looking confused.

"I do not see how we are going to fight with these. Our teammates will be injured."

Artemis laughed. "You don't make them this big, Kaldur. Here, let me show you."

She picked up a handful of snow, molded it into a ball, and tossed it at him. He caught it, and looked at the small ball of snow.

"Now, let's get these cut down to size."

They took the rest of their hour making smaller balls out of the large ones and moving it into their snow fort. During this time, Robin was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Wally immediately started ordering his minions around. He drew a quick plan in the fort and pulled Connor and M'gann over.

"Connor, go make snowballs. M'gann, you're helping me make a fort," he said.

"Don't tell me what to do," Connor said, but he started making snowballs anyways.

M'gann used her telekinesis to mold the snow into walls and rooms according to Wally's plan. In the end, they had a beautiful snow house with windows and a roof.

"Nice, a little different than what I imagined, but nice," Wally said when she was done.

Connor was having a few issues, though. Every time he picked up the snow and started packing it together, it would literally explode in his hands or become ice, neither of which he could use. By the time M'gann and Wally had finished the fort, he had done only a few snowballs.

"Connor! We're going to need more snowball than that!" Wally groaned. "And we've got only like fifteen minutes left to make them!"

"I've got an idea," M'gann said.

She picked up some snow with her telekinesis and pushed it together into the perfect snowball. She kept doing that, getting faster and faster. Wally and Connor contributed a few, but M'gann did most of the work. She levitated the snowballs inside the snow fort, and they were ready on time.

Robin appeared in between the two forts. "Man your battle stations. We begin in 60 seconds!'

A smudge of red appeared from the Mountain.

"Roy! You made it!" Wally yelled.

"Okay, I guess Roy can choose which team he's on. Team Ninja, or Team Gingerbread," Robin said.

"That's not our name! We're Team Wally!" Wally said.

"No, M'gann and Connor decided on the name Team Gingerbread."

"Fine. But Roy's totally on my team."

Roy stepped in. "No, I'm on Robin's team."

Cries of "Yes!" from Robin's fort and "No!" from Wally's were heard. Roy walked over to Robin's fort and the battle began.

Roy, Artemis and Robin were naturals when it came to snow ball fights, because they had trained for years to perfect their aim. Kaldur was pretty good at tossing them as well, but they were no match for Wally's speed, M'gann's powers, and Connors super strength.

"What are we going to do?" Artemis asked as they duck down to avoid another volley of snowballs.

"Plan B," Robin said.

He moved a little snow in the corner of the fort and revealed a hole. Grabbing a few snowballs, he pushed them down the hole. He motioned for the rest of his team to follow him as he dived head first into the hole.

The snow was about three feet deep, and Robin had created a small tunnel under the snow and down to the ground. He pushed the snowballs in front of him as he led the Team through the tunnel. They resurfaced in the back of Team Gingerbread's snow house.

"So, do you give up?" Wally yelled over at Team Ninja's snow fort. They hadn't sent any snowballs over in quite some time, and that meant defeat in Wally's eyes.

"Nope," a voice came from behind them.

Team Gingerbread turned around to find Team Ninja standing behind them. Volley after volley of snowballs hit the teens as they scrambled to send something back.

"It's time to get out!" Robin yelled.

Kaldur led them through the wall of the snow house, much to the surprise of Team Gingerbread. They watched as Team Ninja ran into the woods and turned to watch what would happen. Team Gingerbread was simply confused.

The sudden flight of Team Ninja was soon explained when a few loud beeps were heard and the walls of the snow house were turned to powder. All the snow fell down on Team Gingerbread. In the woods, Team Ninja hi-fived and cheered, it was clear they had won the battle.

They all went inside and had hot chocolate.

"That was so much fun! We should do that again," M'gann said.

"Do what again?" a voice was heard in the doorway.

"Snowball fight, Supes," Robin answered without turning around.

"You know, we could easily beat you," Flash said, zipping in.

"Oh yeah?" Wally said.

"You betcha," Flash replied.

"Then prove it," Roy said. "Snowball fight in one hour. You have to make your fort and equip yourselves. Call down as many Leaguers as you want."

"And it's going to be fun beating you," Artemis added.

The entire Justice League was called down to the Mountain, and the Young Justice team revamped their snow fort. It would be the snowball fight of the century.

And it was going to be a blast.

* * *

**I hope that you all have a great holiday season.**

**Have a happy Christmas, and a merry New Year,**

**Shadow**


End file.
